Return of ZED
by K1092000
Summary: Sequal to The Day the Sky went Black. Doesnt have four big parts, and is easier to fallow. This story can be read without reading the first one but it will be confusing not knowing who some of the characters are like ZED for instance. COMPLETE!
1. The Tower

Sequal to my first story. It doesn't have four big parts. You don't really have to read the first story to get what this one is about, but it would be good because you would then know who ZED is, and you will also need to know who KC and Moen are.  
Don't forget to review.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko._**

**_RETURN OF ZED_**

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Intro told in first person from Kai's point of view.

What if someone told you that the movie The Matrix was actually telling a true story, to a point? What if I told you that the Matrix was real? What if a super computer that was thought to have been destroyed actually trapped every person in the world in a huge cylinder and let its creatures do the roaming? What if a person found out that the world he is in now was fake? What if he tried to tell the people but they didn't listen? What if all this is made up, or what if this is the truth? What if I told you that one person disappeared from the fake world? What if this person found a way out? What if I told you that that person was me?

Let me take you back to the year 2015. ZED a supercomputer was restarted, he began to dismantle the planet piece by piece. But his reign didn't last long. A group of seven kids took ZED out. They took him out once in his world and once in the real world, or did they? ZED wasn't defeated after the second battle he was only weakened. So the world resumed its daily routines. All was fine until mid July, something weird was going on with the weather. Every news channel had the same thing on. Thunderstorms were breaking out everywhere across the globe. But what made this seem like a situation from the Twilight Zone was that there were thunderstorms in the North Pole. That night my family and I were watching the news to see if this was ever going to lighten up. Then there was a blackout like none other. This was very creepy, I couldn't see anything and I couldn't do anything. The last thing I remember was trying to scream and nothing came out.

Then the lights went back on. I was in my living room watching the news. At the time I thought is was a coincidence because I must have shut my eyes. I also convinced my self that at the time I was trying to scream there was a loud clap of thunder. So for about one year on this "fake" earth I paid no mind to anything that happened that night. It wasn't until my 17th birthday that I noticed some flaws in the system. It all started in math class that day. My teacher walked into the room and started to teach the class. As soon as she started to talk I tuned her out and just looked around the room. That's when a weird light caught my eye. It was just under the black board. In the wall was a hole. But not just any hole, it was a bright blue hole. I stared at it for what seemed like five seconds and then it vanished. When I finally came back to earth my teacher sent me to the deans office because she says I ignored her when she was calling my name.

After school I decided to get to the bottom of this. So I went on my computer and typed in "strange blue holes" on google. Then I saw a picture of what looked like the same blue hole I saw in math class. When I clicked on the picture my computer shut off. So I went to turn it back on and I saw the same blue hole right behind my desk. So I did what anyone would do I touched it. Immediately I was thrown from under my desk and into my bedroom wall, then I blacked out.

Story starts with a person who experienced the same situation as Kai.

_**THE TOWER**_

"Honey, Honey. Answer me, are you ok?" said Judy.

"Huh, where am I?" asked Adam.

"Thank goodness you are ok. You had me worried there son?" said Judy.

"Mom where am I?" asked Adam.

"Your in the hospital," said Judy.

"How did I get here?" asked Adam.

"You can thank your father for that one. He found you on your bedroom floor unconscious," said Judy.

"Unconscious? What happened?" asked Adam.

"Your computer had a short and it must have knocked you out. But the doctors think you have a concussion," said Judy.

"Mom I saw something behind my computer," said Adam.

"Oh and what was that?" asked Judy.

"I saw a blue light," said Adam.

"Of course, that's what gave you the shock. It's called electricity son," said Judy.

"No, I saw a blue hole in my wall mom," said Adam.

"DON'T YOU START THAT BLUE HOLE NONSENSE WITH ME!" said Judy.

"But mom," said Adam.

"Don't but mom me," said Judy.

"I know what I saw mom," said Adam.

"Listen, don't fallow any blue dots or holes, because that's…" said Judy.

"I know mom, that's how Jason got hit by a train," said Adam.

"Yes, because your brother was stupid enough to fallow those blue lights. He was 21 Adam, 21," said Judy.

"Listen mom I'm not like Jason. I won't go chasing after those dots," said Adam.

"Adam, just forget about the dots. I have to go now, I will be back at four to get you and bring you home," said Judy.

The next day Adam was trying to explain to his friends about what happened.

"Yeah right, blue dots. That's like something from the SciFi channel," said Pete.

"No I'm serious these dots are not suppose to be where they are," said Adam.

"Yeah, well I think you need to come back to earth little man," said Alex.

"I know, dots. Come on Adam grow up already," said Colin.

"You guys don't understand those dots are what killed my brother," said Adam.

"Adam, Adam, Adam. Dots didn't kill your brother, a train did," said Pete.

"Hey Adam, look a dot," said Alex jokingly pointing at the road.

But what Alex didn't know was that there actually was a blue dot in the middle of the road.

"Oh I see it," said Adam.

Adam began to walk towards the road. He stopped and looked for traffic. He didn't see any so he walked into the middle of the street.

"Adam what are you doing?" said Colin.

"Adam you're being foolish. Get out of the street," said Pete.

"No, guys look a blue dot," said Adam.

"Adam your mad, you need to go back to the hospital," said Alex.

Adam kneeled down beside the dot and looked at it for a moment. While he was doing so a car sped out from the alley near by and was headed strait towards him. His friends were yelling at him but he wouldn't listen. Adam touched the dot just as the car got to him, and then, Adam was gone. When Adam woke up he was in a weird room. It was very bright and he couldn't see too well. So he closed his eyes and didn't move. About an hour later he opened his eyes, he could see better now. He looked around and saw the weirdest sight. He was in a tower and on every part of the wall there was a different person. Adam was ok until he turned around and looked behind him.

"Wow this place is weird," said Adam as he turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Adam as he looked at the body behind him.

On the wall behind him was the rotting corpse of his brother. Half of his head was gone and he was missing an arm. There was blood all over the floor and wall around him. His mouth was wide open like he was screaming and his other eye was hanging out of its socket.

"Oh God, Oh God please don't let this be happening," said Adam.

Adam turned to the right and was facing a very horrible creature. It was a Creeper, the long black robe was hiding its face and all you could see was its glaring red eyes. It stretched out its arm and a sickle formed out of thin air. Adam turned to run but when he did there was a Metal Man right behind him. So Adam took the only exit open to him. He ran to the edge of the platform and grabbed the railing. He flung himself over the side and onto the platform below. He then saw a small passage between two bodies and hid in it. Then someone grabbed him and pulled him away from the entrance to the passage. They both came into a dimly lit room and the person let Adam go.

"Hey what was up with that?" asked Adam.

"Would you be quiet," said a girl's voice.

"Who are you? And Where are you?" asked Adam.

"If it will make you shut up, my name is Samantha. But just call me Sam," said Sam.

"Ok, now where are you?" asked Adam.

Sam puts her hand over Adam's mouth, just as she does the Creeper floats by and stops in the entrance of the passage.

"Shit lets go," said Sam.

Sam grabbed Adam by the arm and led him through the winding curves of the passage. The passage got dark and then they both stopped.

"Ok now I need to know something," said Sam.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Do you know how to use your power?" asked Sam.

"My what?" asked Adam.

"Your power. That's why I brought you here, so you can help get the world back to normal," said Sam.

"Ok hold on, did you just say save the world?" asked Adam.

"Basically," said Sam.

"Ok this is not what I need to hear right now. I don't know what's going on or how I got here, " said Adam.

"I bought you here with the blue lights," said Sam.

"Blue lights? THAT'S IT! I knew my brother wasn't crazy after all," said Adam.

"Yeah he wasn't but he chose the wrong spot to try to touch the blue dot," said Sam.

"Yeah, he got he by a train," said Adam.

"No he didn't. He got killed by a Creeper," said Sam.

'What?" said Adam.

"He got killed by a Creeper before he even touched the dot. The train was put into the peoples minds just to fool them," said Sam.

"So all this time we are living inside a giant computer," said Adam.

"Yeah, but it will soon kill us all," said Sam.

Just then they both saw glowing red eyes come around the corner.

"Now would be a good time to use your power," said Sam.

"What about your power?" asked Adam.

"Mine won't work on these guys," said Sam.

"What's my power again?" asked Adam.

Adam didn't have time to get an answer. The Creeper put his hand around Adams throat and lifted him into the air. Adam put both of his hands on the Creepers arm as to try to loosen its grip. But it was no use; the Creepers grip was too strong. Adam tightened his grip and as he did so electricity erupted from his hands. Immediately the Creeper let go and flew back against the wall. It slid down to the floor and its eyes dimmed and then went black.

"See your power," said Sam.

"How did I do that?" asked Adam.

"Come with me and we can talk where it's safe," said Sam.

Sam grabbed Adams hand and led him out of the passageway. They passed into the light and Adam could finally see Sam. She was about his height with long flowing brown hair. She was dressed in all black and was carrying a sword on her back. He then noticed that he was wearing all black also and he had a pistol on his belt. They stopped before the exit and Sam gave Adam really dark sunglasses.

"What are these for?" asked Adam.

"To hide your eyes," said Sam.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" asked Adam.

"They will give you away out there," said Sam.

"What the sun will help give me away," said Adam.

"Sun, there hasn't been much sun on earth for the past 2000 years," said Sam.

"So then why the sunglasses?" asked Adam.

"Let's just say that your glowing eyes are very noticeable to the Creatures out there," said Sam.

Adam puts on the sunglasses and then looks back to make sure that no one was following them, then he sees a familiar face.

"Tyson, holy cow he's here too," said Adam.

"Yes the whole world is in this cylinder," said Sam.

"Well we have to get them out," said Adam.

"Not all at once. ZED will get very angry and kill everyone if that happens," said Sam.

"I wonder how you get them out," said Adam.

"Don't do anything. Let's go," said Sam.

Adam walks over to the device holding Tyson and then touches a green button.

"ADAM NOOO," Yelled Sam.

"What?" asked Adam.

Tyson's body fell out of the device and hit the ground.

"Shit, ok lets take him and go before the guards come," said Sam.

"How long will he be knocked out for?" asked Adam.

"About one hour," said Sam.

"Why didn't you want me to set him free?" asked Adam.

"Because at this point in my plan we don't need a pyro,' said Sam.

"Why not fire kills things," said Adam.

"Just shut up and get in the cruiser," said Sam

The cruiser was very aerodynamic. All of its parts blended together, and made it look like a floating circle. Sam and Adam put Tyson in the back seat and sped away from the tower.

"So how many people are in that tower?" asked Adam.

"Well the actual amount is unknown, but I think that there is 95 of the population in there," answered Sam.

"95! What about the other 5?" asked Adam.

"The other five percent you will see in about five minutes," answered Sam.

The cruiser took a sharp right and headed towards a bright light that seems to be underground. As they neared the light Adam could see a huge work force working along the sides of the trench. The cruiser went inside the trench and immediately a wave of heat hit them. Adam could see that these people were being forced to work down here but he didn't know why.

"What are these people doing?" asked Adam.

"Well these people are being forced to work for ZED. They must find liquid metals so he can make his mechanical army," said Sam.

"Speaking of armies, I don't think the one behind us is very happy," said Adam.

Sam looked behind her and saw five Creepers moving quickly towards the cruiser. She pushed the throttle down all the way in order to get away from the Creepers.

"Ok they seem to have stopped coming towards us," said Adam.

"And for a goods reason too, look," said Sam.

A few hundred yards In front of them were three of Mega tanks. Aiming and getting ready to fire.

"Sam I think we have a problem," said Adam.

"Yeah no kidding," said Sam.

"We have to get out of here and out run those things," said Adam.

"Out running a Mega tank with a cruiser is almost impossible," said Sam.

"How fast does this thing go?" asked Adam.

"Only 50 mph," answered Sam.

"How fast do they go?" asked Adam pointing at the Mega tanks.

"100 mph," answered Sam.

Quickly Sam turned the cruiser around and started to head in the other direction.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam.

"See that tool rack over there," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Adam.

"Brace Tyson and get ready to jump out of here," said Sam.

Adam made sure that Tyson wouldn't fall out of the cruiser and in return he buckled himself in. Sam put the throttle back to full and aimed for the tool rack. Then a large bang ripped through the air. A Bright green laser was coming from one of the Mega tanks. Adam looked back to see a horrifying sight. The laser fired from the Mega tank was expanding in all directions, and it was chopping off every workers head that it came in contact with. Blood was spraying all over the rocks and the bodies were falling over the edge and landing on workers below. Then Adam was thrown back with great force as the cruiser hit the tool rack and flew out of the trench. It landed hard and sent Sam and Adam flying out of it. Tyson remained in the cruiser because he was strapped in tight enough. Adam hit the ground hard on his right shoulder and popped it out of its socket. However Sam had a softer landing, she used her hands to roll her body so that she wouldn't have a hard impact. Sam then got up to look for Adam, but it was too dark so she couldn't see very well. But she did notice five pairs of Red eyes coming from the working trench. She stood her ground and waited for the Creepers.

Then there was a loud roar from behind her. Sam turned around to see the Stinger. The Stinger is made from a dodge ram pickup; it has massive 6' tires and 36" rims. It has two machine guns on the hood and in the bed is a stinger missile launcher armed with 10 stinger missiles.

"Sam get in," said Odd.

"Hold on," said Sam.

Sam went to the cruiser and got Tyson out. She then dragged him to the Stinger.

"Is this the person you got out?" asked Odd.

"No," said Sam.

"Then where is he?" asked Mike.

"I don't know?" said Sam.

The Creepers were approaching the Stinger quickly. So they had to make a quick decision.

"So do we leave now so we don't die, or do we stay and find the other guy," said Mike.

"If we stay we are as good as dead," said Odd.

"Yeah and if we leave then Adam will never be seen again," said Sam.

"Adam, he's the one we are looking for eh," said Odd.

"Yes," said Sam.

"He should be fine, he has his power," said Mike.

"Power, he doesn't even know how to use it," said Sam.

"Leave it to Jeremy to pick some one totally oblivious to the situation," said Odd.

Adam was about 20ft in front of the cruiser. He slowly got himself to his feet and looked around to see the Stinger and the Creepers. One of the Creepers caught Adam from the corner of his eye and started to advance towards Adam.

"Hey look," said Mike.

"What's that Creeper doing?" asked Sam.

"I think we found your friend," said Odd.

Adam couldn't think of what to do. The Creeper was coming to fast and got to Adam in a matter of seconds. Adam tried to run but the Creeper got him by his shirt. The Creeper jerked Adam to eye level. As the Creeper did so Adams sunglasses fell off. Adam looked the Creeper in the eyes and it dropped him. The Creeper then darted away; the other Creepers looked at Adam and did the same. Adam then noticed that he could see everything clearly like the sun was out.

"This is really weird,' Adam muttered to himself.

The stinger was moving towards Adam. As it got to him it stopped and Sam got out.

"Thank goodness you are ok," said Sam.

She gave Adam a hug and he screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I think I broke my arm," said Adam.

"Here let me take a look," said Sam.

Sam examined Adams arm, when she got to the shoulder Adam pulled away.

"Well there's the problem, you knocked you shoulder out of its socket," said Sam.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Adam.

"Hold still," said Sam.

She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back. Then she asked him totally random question.

"So Adam how are you?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Adam.

Then in one swift move she popped his shoulder back into place.

"That had to hurt more than it did when it came out," said Odd.

"Come on we have to leave before they come back," said Mike.

Sam picked up Adam's sunglasses and gave them to him. He put them on and then they both got in the Stinger and it turned around and headed for the base. At the base Jeremy was really mad at Sam for letting Tyson out.

"Sam you were only suppose to bring one person back with you not two," said Jeremy.

"It's not my fault I told Adam not to push the button," said Sam.

"You could have grabbed him and lead him away from the tower," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you know that we may need him," said Sam.

"Yes but not right now," said Jeremy.

"Look at it this way now we don't have to make another trip back to the tower," said Sam.

"Yes we do, we need to get Ulrich and Yumi," said Jeremy.

"What about Moen?" asked Sam.

"He is already out," said Jeremy.

"Where is he?" asked Sam.

"ZED has him and is using a mind control device to make Moen obey him," said Jeremy.

Then Odd barges in the room.

"Jeremy I think you ought to know something about your new buddy," said Odd.

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"He doesn't know how to use his powers," said Odd.

"What, of course he does," said Jeremy.

"No, he doesn't Jeremy," said Sam.

"Nice job Einstein," said Odd.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam.

"We will have to teach him how to use his powers," said Jeremy.

"And who will do this?" asked Odd.

"Aelida," said Jeremy.

"Well that's a start," said Odd.

"First I need to talk to him," said Jeremy.

Jeremy walks out of his office and into the main room. He approaches Adam and tells him to pull up a chair.

"Get a chair and sit," said Jeremy.

"What do you need to know?" asked Adam.

"Why did you release Tyson?" asked Jeremy.

"Why, because he is my friend," said Adam.

"Did you even know where Tyson was at the time?" asked Jeremy.

"No," said Adam.

"He was eating dinner with his family," said Jeremy.

"How do you know this?" asked Adam.

"I have placed hacking programs in the tower so I could monitor ZED'S program," said Jeremy.

"Well I refuse to let some psychopathic computer keep my friends locked up," said Adam.

"WELL NOW YOUR FRINEDS PARENTS ARE GOING MAD BECAUSE THEIR SON JUST VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!" yelled Jeremy.

"OK MR. SMART ASS, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF THIS HAPPENED TO YOUR FRIENDS?" yelled Adam.

"News Flash, IT HAS!" said Jeremy.

"WELL LA DE FRICKEN DA!" yelled Adam.

"Boys stop arguing," said Aelida.

"Hi Aelida," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy Sam says that you needed to see me," said Aelida.

"Yes, I need you to show Adam how to use his powers," said Jeremy.

"I can't Jeremy," said Aelida.

"Why not?" asked Jeremy.

"He has to learn by himself through trial and error," said Aelida.

"Well, we need him to learn now," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you seem stressed out. Go back in your office and settle down," said Aelida.

"Your probably right," said Jeremy.

"Don't mind him, he can be a little stressed when computers don't cooperate with him," said Aelida.

Adam looked over to see Tyson sitting up on the couch.

"Tyson your awake," said Adam.

Tyson walks over to Adam and punches him in the stomach.

"What the hell is going on," said Tyson.

Adam gets up and clenches his fist. He goes to punch Tyson in the face when Sam steps between them.

"STOP!" yelled Sam.

"I think you know how to use your powers just fine Adam," said Aelida.

Adam looked at his hand and saw electricity pulsing around it.

"Dude you could have killed me with that," said Tyson

"Yeah and you would have burned this place down," said Adam.

"How?" asked Tyson.

"You're a pyro," said Sam.

"I'm a what," said Tyson with a confused look on his face.

"You can control fire," said Aelida.

"How?" asked Tyson.

"Hold out your hand," said Sam.

Tyson holds out his hand. Sam takes a match from a desk drawer and lights it. She places the match on Tyson's hand.

"When you move your hand the match will fall but the fire wont go with it," said Sam.

Tyson rotated his hand and the match fell. Like Sam said the fire stayed on his hand and he didn't get burned from it.

"How do I stop it?" asked Tyson.

"Close your hand," said Sam.

Tyson closed his hand and the flame went away.

"Sweet," said Tyson.

Jeremy comes running out of his office.

"We have a problem guys," said Jeremy.

Everyone fallows Jeremy into his office where he shows everyone the situation on a projector.

"As you can see ZED has started to move some of his forces in on our base," said Jeremy.

"So, what do we do?" asked Adam.

"The heavy laser guns will be able to take out most of the Metal men and the Mega Tanks,' said Jeremy.

"Ok so then what are those big red things?" asked Odd.

"Shit," said Jeremy.

"What?" asked Mike.

"CRABS!" yelled Jeremy.

"Everyone to the weapons room," said Sam.


	2. ZED

ZED pays a visit to our heros. Isn't he nice.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_ZED_**

Everyone followed Sam to the weapons room. In the room Sam explained the plan.

"As we all know Crabs cannot be destroyed unless we can get on top of them. Since no one can fly we need to use the laser cannons on top of the base. Who want's to use the cannons?" asked Sam.

Odd and Tyson raised their hands.

"Good Odd show Tyson to his gun. Good luck to both of you," said Sam.

"Everyone else down to the main entrance," said Aelita.

The rest of them went down to the main entrance and waited for the signal from Jeremy. Back on the battle deck Odd was showing Tyson how to operate the laser cannon.

"Ok this screen shows the enemy, and this one is the targeting screen. When you have an enemy insight wait for the screen to turn red and use this blue button to fire. Got it?" asked Odd.

"I think so," said Tyson.

"Don't worry you'll do fine," said Odd.

Then Jeremy's voice came over an intercom on the cannon.

"When ever you are ready you can fire," said Jeremy.

"You got it Einstein,' said Odd.

Tyson saw one Crab come into range. The screen turned red and Tyson fired. Six lasers fired simultaneously from the cannon. They hit the Crab with great force and ripped it apart. The Crab exploded in a shower of black and green parts, which in return got rid of some Metal Men.

"Nice shot man," said Odd.

Odd's screen the n did the same thing and he fired. He hit the Crab dead on and the same thing happened. But the Crabs started to get wise and shot at Odd and Tyson. One of the lasers hit a cooling line on Tyson's cannon and cold white smoke went all over Tyson. Odd got off his gun and pulled Tyson away from the smoke so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"Th..th..at..ss ss..oo..ccc..oo..ld," said Tyson.

"I know just don't move," said Odd.

Odd went over to his cannon and called Jeremy.

"Jeremy we have a problem," said Odd.

"What?" asked Jeremy?

"The Crabs hit one of the cannons cooling lines," said Odd.

"How is Tyson?" asked Jeremy.

"He's about frozen," said Odd.

"Well the weather seams to be the same you know," said Jeremy.

"I was just wondering if the sun will show today," said Odd.

"No the sun isn't due to show for about two more weeks. It will be very cloudy though," said Jeremy.

"Cloudy, cloudy, IT'S ALWAYS FUCKING CLOUDY," yelled Odd.

"I can't help it Odd, just figure out a way to warm Tyson up without going back inside," said Jeremy.

"Why, what's going on inside?" asked Odd.

Then there was a loud bang and the Base shook.

"Shit, they got inside," said Odd.

Odd got a fire blanket from inside the hallway. He went back outside and locked the door. He took out his mini laser gun and put it on. He got ready just incase the Metal Men got up stairs.

Back downstairs no one got a shot off or even engaged the army. The Meal Men stormed in and took everyone by surprise. Then a familiar figure came into the room, ZED. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. He was wearing a black cape and he had the same goggle shaped glasses as before.

"Well, well, well, the people I just couldn't wait to see," said ZED.

"Sir there are two more on the roof," said the Metal Men General.

"I know, Moen will take care of them," said ZED.

Then Jeremy was brought from his office into the main room.

"I was wondering when I could meet you," said ZED.

"You should just leave now and save us the torture," said Jeremy.

"What torture," said ZED.

"The one that's coming after you leave," said Jeremy.

"Stop trying to provoke me," said ZED.

"Why should I," said Jeremy.

"Because I am going to spare your life, usually I will leave and my Creepers will take care of you. But this time there is someone here that can stop them," said ZED.

"I believe you are mistaken," said Jeremy.

"Oh am I. Bring him here," said ZED.

The Metal Man with Adam came to ZED.

"You see he is here, now I will take him with me," said ZED.

Then the Metal Man holding Adam flew backwards and shut off.

"Oh, the little electric boy strikes again. No doubt that's what your cousin would have done," said ZED.

"My cousin?" said Adam with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, KC, I killed him last year along with your brother. I'm sure you remember that," said ZED.

"Yes I do," said Adam.

"Don't even try to kill me now, in the real world there are no limits to my powers," said ZED.

"We'll just see about that," said Adam.

"Well I'm scared now," said ZED sarcastically. "You will come with me and serve me, just like Moen."

ZED went for Adam; before ZED got his hands on him Adam vanished.

"What, where did he go. FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" said ZED.

Mean while Odd and Tyson were going to have to fight Moen, well just Odd would be fighting.

"Ok we have a problem," said Odd.

"What is that?" asked Tyson.

"Jeremy isn't answering in his office," said Odd.

"Yeah, because the army is in there," said Tyson.

"No, ZED is in there and he won't give mercy to anyone," said Odd.

"So this ZED guy did this to the world," said Tyson.

"Yeah, this is the second time to," said Odd.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Odd.

"Feeling, I can't feel anything," said Tyson.

"Good, that's one more person I don't have to fight," said Moen.

"Come on Moen, you have to let me take that thing off your neck," said Odd.

"No, ZED won't like that," said Moen.

"Ok then I will have to kill you," said Odd.

Odd aimed his mini laser at Moen and fired. Moen dodged the laser and through a black energy ball at Odd. Odd flew back and hit the wall. Moen came up to Odd and picked him up by the throat. Odd punched Moen in the stomach. Moen fell to the ground and Odd came up to him and started to kick him in the chest. But Moen grabbed Odd's ankle and twisted it. Odd yelled in pain and Moen let go. Odd couldn't stand up so he used his mini laser. He fired at Moen; Moen used an energy blast to block the laser. The laser bounced off the energy blast and hit the damaged cannon. The cannon started on fire. Then Moen noticed that Tyson was gone.

"Where is your little friend?" asked Moen.

Odd didn't answer. So Moen shot an energy blast at Odd. "Where is he?" asked Moen. Odd sill didn't answer, so Moen did it again.

"Hey jackass," said Tyson.

Moen looked over at the cannon on fire and saw Tyson with his hand behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" asked Moen.

"A present for you," said Tyson.

Tyson through a ball of fire at Moen. Moen made an energy blast and shot it in hopes to block the fireball. The fireball engulfed the energy blast and kept going towards Moen. It hit Moen and sent him flying into the base's wall. Moen got up and ran around in circles.

"AHHHHHH, I'M ON FIRE, PUT IT OUT, SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!" yelled Moen.

Tyson got up and tripped Moen. He took off the mind control collar and then took the fire off Moen. Moen fell to the ground and didn't move. Tyson then went over to Odd.

"Odd are you ok?" asked Tyson.

Odd didn't say anything, he nodded though. Tyson went to the front of the base and looked out to see what was going on. There were two Metal Men guards standing by the front entrance. The rest of the army was gone. Then Tyson spotted the Stinger. He knew that if he could get to it then he could save everyone else down stairs. But then he saw something better. A huge army truck was sitting even close to the base. The truck had twin gattling guns in the back two laser machine guns on the hood. It didn't have any wheels but what seemed to be jets in their places. Tyson figured that it had to be fast so he decided to ask Odd about it.

"Odd I know you are hurt badly but I think I have a way of getting everyone out of here," said Tyson.

Odd had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. He didn't answer Tyson. Then there was a knock on the door leading into the base.

"Tyson, Odd it's me Adam," said Adam.

Tyson opened the door and let Adam out.

"How did you escape them?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know, one minute I was in front of ZED. The next I was in the ventilation systems. I just got out and saw the door," said Adam.

"How did you know that it led outside?" asked Tyson.

"It says it right on the door, Gun deck," said Adam.

"Ok, listen I have a plan, there is an Army truck down there we can use to get out of here," said Tyson.

"Ok, and what do I have to do?" asked Adam.

"First wake Moen up, then get Odd up on his feet. Be careful with Odd he may have a broken ankle," said Tyson.

"Ok, where is Moen?" asked Odd.

"Over there," said Tyson pointing to a body lying on the ground. "Oh and another thing."

"Yeah," said Adam.

"Why is everyone wearing black?" asked Tyson.

"To blend in I guess," said Adam.

Tyson went over to the edge of the deck and looked around for a place to use for cover. He saw a huge tree next to the base, it was dead and didn't have any leaves for cover but Tyson had no choice. He went to the side nearest the tree and looked at the drop. It was about 10-15ft, and if he didn't get the tree he would be screwed. So Tyson backed up and took a running start. He jumped and reached for a branch. He got a hold of one and it bent down under his weight. Tyson saw that he could let go of the branch and drop to the ground so he did so. The Metal Men heard him.

"Did you hear that," said one of the Metal Men.

"Yeah," said the other.

"I'll go check it out," said the first.

"Ok, I'll inform ZED," said the second.

Tyson slowly made his way to the tree and hid behind it. He knew that if he made a run for it now he could reach the truck, so he did. Back on the roof Adam could here everything that was happening.

"Hey Moen you awake?" asked Adam.

"Huh, yeah. But I feel like crap," said Moen.

"Hey go help Odd I have some business to take care of," said Adam.

"How did I get here?" asked Moen.

"ZED'S mind control," said Adam.

Moen looked at Odd lying on the floor.

"Holy shit, did I do that?" asked Moen.

"Guess so," said Adam.

Adam saw Tyson going for the truck and he saw the Metal Man that was close behind. Adam stuck out his hand and fired an electrical energy blast at the Metal Man. It hit the Metal Man and made him short circuit. Then he blew up. The second one moved from his position and advanced on Tyson. Adam did the same on this one. Tyson then was clear to get into the truck. As Tyson did so he looked around to make sure no one else was coming. Then he looked for the thing that started the truck. It turned out that he needed a key so he decided to get out. But before he did he tried some thing he saw in the movies. He pulled down the driver side sun visor and the keys fell out. Tyson then put the key in the ignition and started the truck. He pressed the gas pedal but the truck didn't go anywhere. Then he saw a button labeled parking brake. It was lit up meaning that the parking brake was on. So Tyson shut it off and the truck started to hover above the ground. Tyson steered the truck towards the base. He stopped just before entrance and looked for a way to lift the truck higher. He found a lever next to the steering wheel and pulled it. The truck immediately began to lift higher until he got to the roof. He then landed the truck on the roof and motioned Odd, Moen, and Adam to get inside. Slowly Moen and Adam got Odd into the truck.

"Wow a quad cab Military truck,' said Moen.

"Here lay Odd in the back seat," said Tyson.

"Moen you help Odd and I'll help Tyson," said Adam.

"Ok Adam find a way to operate the guns on this thing," said Tyson.

"Well it seems like this is the control for the machine guns on the front," said Adam pointing to the screen coming out over the glove compartment.

"I assume that the gattling guns have to be operated from the outside," said Tyson.

"I guess so," said Adam.

"Here look, this must be for some other gun," said Tyson pointing to a switch.

"Take a look at it later, lets get everyone else out of the base," said Adam.

Tyson put the truck back down on the ground facing the entrance.

"Where are they?" asked Tyson.

"Though that wall," said Adam.

"Ok, brace your selves we are going in," said Tyson.

"Wait," said Adam.

"What?" asked Tyson.

Adam pushed a blue button and a red shield appeared in front of the truck.

"Battering Ram," said Adam.

"Oh right, we are going to need that," said Tyson.

Tyson started to move the truck forward and positioned it. Then he backed it up, and got ready to knock down the wall. Then Tyson floored it; the truck smashed through the wall and ran over some Metal Men. Adam readied the laser guns and took aim.

"Well, Well, Well, I'm sure this is going to stop me," said ZED sarcastically.

"ZED, Let our friends go or we will blow your army to pieces," said Adam.

"My, my, no need to be so rash," said ZED "I am going to let your friends go as soon as you join me."

Adam didn't say anything, he fired up the lasers and started took aim. Then Adam let ZED'S Metal Men have it. Laser fire ripped through the air. Metal Men fell and some tried to make a stand. But none of them could. The laser fire from the truck was too powerful. Then Adam stopped shooting. The rest of the gang got into the truck. ZED was standing in the middle of the room with no army.

"Good by my friends," said ZED.

"Yes, good by," said Adam.

Tyson reversed the truck out of the base. Then ZED snapped his fingers and the rest of his army out side came out of cloaking.

"Well I didn't see that coming," said Tyson.

Tyson was ready to floor it when Mike said, "Wait, push the green button."

Tyson pushed the green button and another button came out of the dashboard. Behind the truck two jets came out and started to warm up.

"Tyson, when the button lights up press the gas," said Mike.

"Why not just push the button?" asked Tyson.

"I wasn't finished, when the rpm gets to 6000 push the button," said Mike.

"Alright," said Tyson.

Tyson waited until the button lit up. When it did he pushed the gas pedal down and waited until the engine hit 6000 rpm. As the engine did Tyson hit the button and the rpm dropped to zero.

"Hey, the truck shut off," said Tyson.

"Fasten your seat belts," said Mike.

ZED was coming out of the base when Mike started the count down.

"3…2…1…BLAST OFF," yelled Mike.

The truck gave a sudden jolt forward and then sped off past the army of Mega Tanks and Metal men. The mph gage kept going around and around. ZED'S army fired at the truck but it was moving to fast. Everyone looked behind them to see ZED'S army getting destroyed. The Mega Tanks lasers were tearing each other apart. The lasers also destroyed the Metal Men. The whole army was going up in smoke explosions everywhere ZED was looking wide-eyed at the sight. When his army was done destroying itself. He just shook his head, then uncloaked his speeder. He got on it and sped away.


	3. The Fortress

I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**YAY! congrats to oddkittycat for being the first person to review my story.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_THE FORTRESS_**

The truck moved slowly across the land after it had cleared ZED'S army. The truck was set on autopilot and just about everyone was asleep. Adam however was not; he couldn't sleep because he had too much on his mind. Of course Sam was also awake and she couldn't help notice that Adam was thinking of something. So she decide to talk to him.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Sam.

"I dunno," said Adam.

"Don't give me that nonsense," said Sam. "What's really on your mind?"

"Well its just that; well, I need to know why you picked me to do this," said Adam

"You're the only one that Jeremy found that possesses the same power as your cousin," said Sam.

"Yeah, and," said Adam.

"Well since your cousin died and we needed another person with the same capabilities," said Sam.

"Is that all?" asked Adam.

"Well you'd have to ask Jeremy if you wanted the technical info," said Sam.

"Ok, but I don't think I need to know that," said Adam.

The truck was silent for a while and Sam was just staring at Adam.

"What?" asked Adam.

"There something about you that I just don't understand," said Sam.

"And that is?" asked Adam.

"I can't put my finger on it. But there is something about you that just, oh never mind,' said Sam.

Sam lay back down and dosed off. Adam couldn't figure out what she was saying so he resumed looking at the scenery. Although there isn't anything to look at unless you like looking at a barren wasteland without trees or anything. Adam didn't notice it until the truck had some problems that he fell asleep. The truck started to have problems around 1pm. The engine was starting to over heat and the oil pressure was dropping.

"Everyone brace your selves, we are going to have to make a hard landing," said Mike.

Mike and Tyson switched seats so Mike could drive. Adam was still asleep even though there was so much noise. So Sam braced him and, Tyson braced Odd. Aelita and Jeremy buckled them selves into their seats in the back of the truck. Then the truck took a sharp dip and hit the ground. That's when Adam finally woke up. It tipped on its side and slid, everyone was forced to one side of the truck. The seat belts broke and Aelita, Moen, and Jeremy hit the other side of the truck. Tyson wasn't strapped in so he flew over the front seat when the truck hit the ground. Mike's seat belt broke; he fell into Tyson and pinned him against the door. When the truck hit a sand dune everyone hit the roof of the truck from the force of the impact.

Odd suddenly awoke to see that there was something wrong. He was strapped to the seat so it seemed like he was standing up.

"Hey guys what the hell just happened?" asked Odd.

"Well we had a sort of break down," said Mike.

"I can see that, but why am I strapped to the seat?" asked Odd.

"So you wouldn't get more banged up than you all ready are," said Mike.

Then Mike felt a tapping on his arm.

"What the," said Mike.

"Mike can you get off of me," said Tyson.

"Yeah hold on," said Mike.

Mike pulled himself up to the other door and opened it. He pulled himself out and then helped Tyson get Odd out. Odd still couldn't walk and Tyson was hurt in the ribs from Mike falling on him.

"Mike you aren't to light just to let you know," said Tyson.

"You'll be fine," said Mike.

Back in the rear of the truck Jeremy was making sure that everyone was ok.

"Everyone ok in here?" asked Jeremy.

Simultaneous yeas came from everyone else in the truck. Adam noticed that Sam was on top of him.

"You ok?" asked Adam.

"I think so," said Sam. She smiled at him and blushed.

So eventually everyone got out of the truck and Mike took a look at the damage.

"Well it looks like we will have to go on foot from here," said Mike.

"Why is that?" asked Odd.

"Well the radiator is shot and we lost the right front jet," said Mike.

"Hey I can't walk very well Mike,' said Odd.

"Well you will just have to deal with that," said Mike.

"I have a question," said Moen.

"Yeah," said Mike.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Moen.

"Well the last thing I saw on the radar was pure desert. So I'm guessing we are either in Arizona or Nevada," said Mike.

"Ok so there isn't anyone around," said Moen.

"No, there hasn't been anyone for the past 4,000 miles and there wont be any until we circle the globe and come back to The Tower," said Mike.

"Ok then lets walk until we find an abandoned building or something," said Moen.

So they began to walk. They made stops every two miles because Odd couldn't bear to walk with his broken ankle. Also they had to take turns helping Odd because it got tiring holding someone up for two miles without any break. After walking ten miles everyone stopped to take a rest. The sun was setting even though you couldn't see it through the clouds.

"Ok, it's getting dark so we should set up camp here," said Mike.

"Mike are you blind. We don't have anything to sleep on or make a fire with," said Sam.

"Your right. But we can't walk all night. What happens if we run into ZED'S army patrol?" said Mike.

"Yeah well if we stop then his patrol would find us anyway," said Sam.

"Look, over there," said Aelita pointing in the direction of two sets of headlights.

"Great, I guess ZED'S patrol found us anyway," said Odd.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Jeremy.

"Really why not," said Odd.

"Well one of those trucks is a Stinger," said Jeremy.

"SO, anyone can take a Stinger," said Odd.

"ZED wouldn't use a Stinger. It's to slow for his taste," said Jeremy.

The Stinger closed in on them. It was moving pretty fast like it was in a hurry or something. The Stinger stopped and the second truck stopped right behind it.

"You guys need any help?" asked Ray.

"Yeah we need to get our friend to the hospital," said Sam.

"No problem we are just heading to a base right now," said Ray.

"Base there isn't suppose to be a base around here," said Sam.

"Well there is," said Ray.

"Jeremy, there isn't supposed to be anymore people out of the tower," said Sam.

"Well I can make mistakes you know," said Jeremy.

"Ray, exactly how many people are in that tower?" asked Sam.

"Oh I'd guess, at least 95 of the population," said Ray.

"So then you and your base make up what of the 5 percent free from the tower?" asked Sam.

"Well the base is 3 of the free population, the other 2 is working on ZED'S Army," said Ray.

"So..." said Sam as Ray interrupts her.

"Listen are we going to talk all night or do you want to get to shelter?" asked Ray.

"TO SHELTER," said everyone in Unison.

"Ok get in," said Ray.

Tyson, Sam, Adam, and Moen got into the Stinger. Mike, Jeremy, Aelita, and Mike got into the Scorpion. Two other boys helped bring Odd into the Scorpion.

"So this is a new vehicle," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, it was made from a Ford F250. It's like the Stinger but it has a Gattling gun in the bed," said Max.

The trucks took off heading for the base. They were moving at a pretty good pace. The scenery didn't change much it just got a little hilly as they moved deeper into the desert. About ten miles from the base two Mega Tanks came from the distance.

"What the hell," said Max.

"Max this doesn't look good," said Aelita.

"I know let me Radio Ray,' said Max. "Ray, we have a problem at three o'clock."

Ray looked to the right and saw the Mega tanks.

"Crap, I see them. We are going to have to be quick, its getting dark and those things are a pain in the ass to spot at night," said Ray.

"What should I do Ray?" asked Max.

"Hold them off while I try to get a signal from the base," said Ray.

"Ray your talking crazy. Those Tanks will rip me to shreds," said Max.

"I know but if we don't make a stand they will run us both down," said Ray.

"Ok I'll hold them off as long as I can," said Max.

Max stopped the truck and got out to man the Gattling gun.

"Ok I need someone to watch the screen in the truck," said Max.

"I'll do it just tell me what to do," said Jeremy.

"The screen shows the temperature of the gun and the ammo it has remaining. It also shows some other vital information,' said Max. "When the temp gets above 200 degrees tell me. If the ammo runs low defiantly let me know."

One of the Mega Tanks stopped and the other one advanced on Max and the others. Max warmed up the Gattling gun and aimed it at the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank stopped a few hundred yards from the truck. It opened up and got ready to fire. Max Saw his opportunity and fired. The Mega Tank immediately closed up and moved. Max followed it rattling off shots. The Mega Tank was fast and Max couldn't keep up with it. So he stopped firing and waited for the Tank to stop. Mean while Ray was trying to get a hold of the base.

"I don't get it, I can't get a signal," said Ray.

"Maybe they shut down for the night," said Adam.

"No they wouldn't do that unless we were there," said Ray.

"If we don't contact them what's going to happen?" asked Moen.

"We stay out here and hope those Mega Tanks don't call for back up," said Ray.

Max was still trying to take out the Mega tank when Jeremy told him some bad news.

"Max, the gun is over 200 degrees and you are running low on bullets," said Jeremy.

"Crap, I need someone to reload the chamber," said Max.

"I got it," said Mike.

Mike got out of the truck and found the extra ammo. He began to reload the gun when they heard music coming from the north; Mike stopped firing.

"What's that?" asked Mike.

"SHHH," said Max.

Ray stopped what he was doing and rolled down his window to listen.

"What is it Ray," asked Sam.

"Quiet," said Ray.

Then from over the north sand dune five sets of headlights appeared. Two Hummers and three dune buggies. The two Mega Tanks turned their attention from Max and Ray to the new vehicles that had came.

"THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!" screamed Max at the top of his lungs.

The dune buggies fired two stinger missiles each. The stingers headed for the first Mega Tank. The Mega Tank tried to move out of their way but it was too late. The stinger missiles hit the Mega Tank and sent a huge explosion of dust, fire, and parts into the air. The lead Hummer set its sights on the second Mega Tank. But the Mega Tank was getting ready to fire at it. So Max fired up the gattling gun to distract it. The bullets hit the Mega Tank with driving force. The Mega Tank had no choice but to turn and head for Max's truck. But it didn't get too far because the bullets penetrated the Mega Tanks hull and destroyed it. But the fight wasn't over yet. The sun had set and it was hard to see the third Mega Tank on the south dune. It was Care fully moving closer towards the group. Ray and Max took their trucks out to the Hummers and dune buggies. When they got to the group Ray got out and walked up to Phil.

"Man you arrived just in time," said Ray.

"Hey I'm always there to help someone in need," said Phil.

"Hey have you been able to contact the base?" asked Ray.

"No," said Phil.

"Hey guys," said Max.

"Yeah," said Ray.

"The radar is showing another Mega Tank out there," said Max.

"I got him," said Phil.

Phil got in his Hummer and set position of the Mega Tank. Then four Metal spikes came out from under the Hummer and went into the ground. The rear of the Hummer began to rise up and the back opened and revealed a black ball that seemed to be sitting on a spoon shaped holder.

"Everyone turn off your head lights," said Phil.

"Why do you need to do that?" asked Jeremy.

"Because I want this ball to be the only thing that the Tank sees," said Phil.

Then all the headlights went off. The Mega tank stopped because it couldn't see where they were.

"What is he doing exactly?" asked Jeremy.

"That black ball is what he calls a boom ball," said Max.

"And what does this boom ball do?" asked Jeremy.

"Watch," said Max, pointing toward the Mega Tanks position.

"Fire in the hole," said Phil.

Phil pressed a red button on his dashboard and the back of the Hummer flew down launching the boom ball into the air. In a matter of seconds the ball was out of sight.

"This is the best part coming up," said Max.

The ball fell on the Mega Tank and BOOM! A huge fiery explosion went into the air. The Mega Tank was disintegrated in an instant. A wave of dust and heat hit them and made the trucks and buggies roll back some. Then it was calm and everyone watched the fire settle to the ground and go out. Phil got out of his Hummer and jumped in the air.

"Wahoooooooo! Did you see that? Ha Haaa!" yelled Phil.

"Yeah I saw it," said Max.

"That's why I love this job, I get to blow shit up," said Phil.

Jeremy, Moen, Odd, Adam, Sam, Aelita, and Mike were all staring at the sight with their mouths wide open. Phil comes over to Max's truck and says.

"Did you guys see that?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, what was that?" asked Adam.

"It was something I like to call silent night. Big explosion then silence," said Phil. "All right lets head for the base."

Just under an hour after leaving the battle scene the squad came up on a huge fortress. The fortress looked like a medieval castle just made of iron. Searchlights swept the ground looking for signs of the enemy. Guards patrolled the outer rim of the base just incase the enemy calvary showed up.

"So that's the base," said Adam.

"Yup ain't she a beauty. It took a few months just to get the outer walls up, but the whole project took about two years to complete," said Max.

The squad entered the base and everyone got out of the Hummers, trucks, and dune buggies. Just then two guards came up to the group.

"The general wants to see the following, Sam, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Max, Moen, and the new kid," said one of the guards.

The guards took the six of them to the head general. On the way Adam noticed all the equipment and weapons stored in the base. There were tanks and weird floating vehicles. He passed training rooms and the barracks. Finally they were standing out side the Generals office. One of the guards went in and told everyone to wait out side.

"Hey Max, I noticed a spot in the vehicle storage that has seemed to be empty for years, what's up with that?" asked Adam.

"Oh that's Kai's space, He's hardly been around and the general thinks that he is dead. But I think otherwise," said Max.

Then one of the guards opened the door and the group walked into the general's office.

"Ok, I want an explanation," said the General.

"About what," said Sam.

"About this," said the General as he pointed at Adam. "Who gave you jurisdiction to set him free?"

"No one sir, I thought it would be of best interest…" said Sam as the General cuts her off.

"Do you know what you could of may have already caused?" asked the General.

"What have I caused?" asked Sam.

"An out break of battles. ZED will go to each base in order to find our new friend. When he finds him here all of us are going to die," said the General.

"Sir if I didn't set him free then the world wouldn't have a chance," said Sam.

"A chance at what, survival," said the General.

"Yes, with Kai gone everyone is doomed," said Sam.

"Listen your brother wasn't the only one holding ZED'S forces four nights ago so don't bring him into this matter," said the General.

"I have every right to bring him into this matter. If you had sent more men out there then maybe he wouldn't have died," said Sam.

"I don't have to take this. Go take your new friend outside and let him go, I will then use you as a bargaining chip to settle things with ZED," said the General.

Sam grabbed Adams arm and led him out of the office.

"Now for the rest of you, take a seat over there I have a new plan of action," said the General.

As soon as Sam and Adam left the office Sam told Adam something.

"Listen if you don't want to leave then I will let you stay in my room, but you can't come out understand," said Sam.

"Ok but I'm sure that I could make it on my own," said Adam.

"No, ZED'S armies would be on you within a day, it' safer if you stay here," said Sam.

"Why do you want me to stay so bad?" asked Adam.

"Because I kind of like you and you remind me of my brother," said Sam.

"Oh, Listen I feel sorry for what happened to your brother but I cant change that," said Adam.

Just then the alarm in the base went off. Everyone started to move to their positions. The loud speaker told the people in the docking bay to lock the doors and prepare for and type of battering ram. Sam took Adam to a save area with a TV so they could watch the battle.

"Adam after you watch this you will know why you can't go out on your own," said Sam.

Out side ZED'S Mega Tanks, Crabs, and Metal Men lined up and got ready to advance. The Searchlights went out so the base could have some cover. Their goal was to take out as many of ZED'S units as possible with particle cannons before any advance was made on his army.

"Ok, No one moves until I give the word," said an Officer. "Now charge those particle Cannons and prepare to fire."

* * *

Next ch we go to get Yumi and Ulrich.  
Review plz 


	4. Back to the Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_BACK TO THE TOWER_**

ZED'S army closed in to a suitable range and the Crabs began to fire at the fortress. The officer at the fortress told the particle cannons to fire at will. As the fortress got beat on by the lasers from the Crabs it fired its particle cannons taking out most of the ground troops and some Crabs. Then the Mega Tanks started to charge up their guns. The General ordered some tanks to move out to help get rid of most of the ground troops. As the tanks got out side they were battered with laser fire. The Mega Tanks shot at the fortress and their blasts broke into the walls. One of the Particle cannon towers fell leaving an area for the Metal Men to enter the base. Just as the Metal Men tried to go for the hole they were thrown back as the fortress activated its force field. The General knew that the shield wouldn't last long with the Crabs and Mega tanks firing at it so he ordered the infantry to suit up and get ready to go out as soon as the shield was broken. In the control room one of the workers saw something strange on the radar and reported it to the General.

"Sir there is a strange squad of troops heading this way," said the Monitor.

"Great ZED'S reinforcements," said the General.

"No sir, they're ours," said the Monitor.

Just in the distance a set of four T180 Panzer's lead by a black Firebird came to help the fortress out. They lined up in a straight line just on top of the dune nearest the fight.

"All right boys aim and fire the high capacity D.E.S shells," said Kai over the CB.

"Yes Sir," replied the tank drivers.

The tanks took aim and fired. ZED'S army was completely caught off guard. When the first shell hit a Mega Tank it blew the Tank up causing a ricochet of explosions as other Mega Tanks near the one that got hit blew up. The other three shells hit destroying some Crabs and most of the Metal Men. With parts littering the ground the Crabs that were left couldn't turn around and stay stable so they fell over and blew up. A group of Metal Men ran from the fiery battleground towards the group of Tanks and Firebird.

"Sir Should I take out the group of Metal Men coming towards us," said One of the tank officers.

"No, leave them to me," said Kai.

Kai pushed a green button on his dash and a set of stinger missiles popped out of the door panel. Kai aimed and fired. In one quick explosion the whole group of metal men were incinerated in a fiery blast. Then Kai pushed a blue button on the dash and an EMP rocket was loaded, then fired. At the base the radar showed the EMP rocket as it was launched.

"Sir, an EMP has been launched from the car," said the Monitor.

"Ok, quickly shut down the base so that nothing electronically will be harmed," said the General.

The Monitor shut down the whole base and any lights focused on the battlefield were shut off. The only light was that which came from the burning remains of the Mega Tanks, Metal Men, and Crabs. The EMP was easily seen coming down toward the battlefield. As the EMP rocket hit the ground it exploded and sent a blue wave of electricity over the battlefield, fortress, and the relief group. Any one of ZED'S minions that still had life in it was now shut down.

"Now that's what I call a battle," said Kai.

"You know it," said one of the Tank officers.

"All right lets go home," said Kai.

The tanks and Firebird took formation and road to the base. The bay doors were opened to let them in. As soon as they stopped in the bay the officers and Kai got out of their vehicles. Sam ran into the bay from the safe room with Adam close behind. Sam sees Kai just through the crowd he hasn't changed much appearance wise since she last saw him. He still had his spiked blonde hair and was wearing his army cargo pants long-sleeved black shirt and his white headband with the Chinese symbol for power on it. He still had his swords and his pride and joy, a golden Desert Eagle that he made himself. Sam ran up to him and gave him a big hug; she even started to cry.

"Oh, Kai I missed you so much," said Sam.

"Well I couldn't go one day without thinking of you," said Kai.

"Hey I want you to meet someone. This is Adam," said Sam as she introduced Adam.

"Ah, so you're the guy we need to help get rid of ZED, I have some one for you to meet," said Kai.

"Oh, I think I'll leave you two alone," said Sam.

Kai took Adam to a hallway that he didn't notice before; they met up with Odd in the hallway.

"Hey Kai your back," said Odd.

"Yeah, and," said Kai.

"Well gear is expecting you," said Odd.

"Good, I suspected he did," said Kai.

Odd started to walk away when Kai stopped him, "Hey you want to come watch?"

"Ok," said Odd.

"Watch what?" said Adam confused.

"You'll see," said Kai.

Kai led Adam into a dark room and then Kai left and the door closed behind him.

"_You ok in there_?" said Kai over an intercom.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Adam.

"Ok Gear, he's all yours," said Kai.

Adam stood in the dark for about one minute and then the lights came on. Adam could see Kai and Odd sitting in another room protected by a glass window. The room that Adam is in has padding allover the place.

"Ok what is this, the crazy house or something?" asked Adam.

"No," said a voice from behind him.

Adam turned around to see Gear. He was just as tall as Adam and was wearing all black. Even his hair was black; the only thing not black on Gear was his face and his red eyes.

"So you're gear," said Adam.

"Yes. Now lets begin," said Gear as he kicks Adam behind the knee.

Adam falls to one knee and looks up, but Gear was gone.

"Ok where'd you go?" said Adam.

"UP TOP!" yelled Gear.

Gear dropped from the ceiling and was about to land on Adam. But Adam moved out of the way and Gear hit the padded floor.

"Come on you're going to have to do better than that," said Adam.

"Ok how about this," said Gear.

Gear disappeared again then reappeared behind Adam and got him in a half nelson. Adam grabbed Gear's Arm and electrocuted him. Gear quickly let go and staggered to the back wall.

"Geese this isn't kill off your sparing partner day," said Gear.

"Hey I can't help it, I don't even have complete control over my power yet," said Adam.

"Hmm, So I guess your power works when you get in danger of death," said Gear. "Here block this."

Gear shot an Ice blast at Adam, and Adam ducked in hopes of dodging the blast. The Ice blast was aimed at Adam's feet. As the blast got nearer to Adam Gear noticed something around Adam. The Ice blast hit the force field that Adam was making and the ice formed over the field.

"Whoa," said Gear.

Adam stood up and shot an electric ray at Gear. Gear moved out of its way and the ray hit the glass protecting Kai and Odd. The glass shattered leaving Kai, Gear, and Odd speechless. After about one minute Gear said something. "Houston we are going to the tower." Kai got Jeremy, Aelita, Sam, Moen, and Tyson. Gear and Adam met them in the service bay.

"Ok lets get this strait, we are gong back to the tower to get Ulrich and Yumi before ZED does away with them," said Kai.

"Got it," said Adam.

"Ok Jeremy, Aelita, and Moen come with me," said Kai.

"Ok, then I'll take Adam, Sam, Odd, and Tyson," said Gear.

"Right. I'll meet you outside in five," said Kai.

"Roger that," said Gear.

So Kai took Jeremy, Aelita, and Moen to his Firebird and Gear took Adam, Sam, Odd, and Tyson to his Escalade.

"Holy cow," said Tyson as he saw the Escalade.

"Guys this is the beast," said Gear.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the site of the massive truck. It looked like and Escalade but it was made for some serious off-roading. It had huge tires; they were at least 29inches. It had at light rack on top and a massive front bumper used for ramming through structures. The engine was huge and it had a blower sticking out of the hood. The Escalade was black and it had The Beast written in flames across the side.

"I call shot gun," said Tyson breaking the silence.

"No way I get in front," said Odd.

"Come on guys we haven't got all day," said Gear.

Once everyone climbed into the truck Gear started her up. The truck was really loud in the base but when they got outside everyone could hear again.

"So ya like her?" asked Gear.

"If it wasn't so loud maybe I would," said Sam.

"Are you kidding this truck is awesome," said Odd. "What's on the radio Gear?"

"Radio that's old school, and besides there's no stations in operation," said Gear.

Gear hit play on the CD player and immediately Odd recognized the song and started to sing.

"Dub Dub Dub dada dub dub dub, da dub dub dub dada dub dub dub," Odd sung.

"OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" said Sam.

Gear chuckled and hit the gas. Kai saw Gear coming and began to lead the way. In about an hour they came up on the tower. Odd was singing another song that they were just listening to.

"Man, that other song was great too. Bring Sally up and Bring Sally down…(Sam smacks Odd upside the head) Hey what was that for?" said Odd.

"Odd if you do that on the way back I am going to hook you to the back bumper and Gear will drag you," said Tyson.

"I trust everyone had an easy trip out here," said Kai.

"Well it was fine until Odd became our radio," said Sam.

Kai shook his head and then lead everyone to the tower's entrance.

"Ok, we will split up, my group will look for Yumi and your group will look for Ulrich," said Kai.

"Got it," said Gear.

As they got in and shut the door behind them a Creeper saw them and reported to the security inside. "_Alert we have some guests. Let's give them some pain_."

Kai and Gear took their groups out to search for Yumi and Ulrich, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"You know this place gives me the creeps," said Tyson.

"I know what you mean," said Odd.

"Hey Sam why is this place never guarded?" asked Adam.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sam.

"Hey, I found him," said Odd.

"Sweet lets get him out," said Adam.

"Adam where did Sam go?" asked Tyson.

Adam looked behind him and saw that Sam was gone.

"Weird, she was just behind me," said Adam.

"Whatever let's just get Ulrich and go," said Odd.

Adam went over to the green release button and pushed it. Ulrich's unconscious body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Why didn't you catch him?" said Adam.

"What, I thought Tyson had him," said Odd.

"Hey don't blame me," said Tyson.

"Whatever guys just take him and lets go," said Adam.

As Tyson and Odd carried Ulrich's motionless body Adam was walking ahead to look for Sam. He then heard voices in a corridor, so Adam quietly moved in to get a better look. When he got sight of the two figures he noticed that one was a Creeper and the other was Sam. So he moved in because he thought that she was in trouble.

"SAM GET OUT OF HERE I'LL TAKE HIM!" yelled Adam.

"Adam what are you doing, I was in the middle of negotiating a way for us to get out of here safely," said Sam.

Adam stood with a puzzled look on his face. Then a loud bang ripped through the air. Adam felt something rush past his leg. Looked at Sam and saw a huge hole in her forehead. The Creeper was gone and Sam's body fell to the floor.

"Adam, come on lets go," said Kai.

Adam turns around to face Kai.

"Why did you shoot her?" asked Adam in a shaky voice.

"Let's go before more Creepers show up," said Kai.

"So you're just going to walk away," said Adam.

"Yes, and I advise you do the same," said Kai.

"YOU JUST SHOT OUR SISTER!" yelled Adam.

Kai covers Adam's mouth and slams him into the wall.

"I killed her because she was going to get rid of us," said Kai.

Kai lets Adam go and Adam asks one question.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"She was going to use us to get ZED what he wanted, ZED want's us all dead so that he can get rid of the planet," said Kai.

"So she sided with the bad guys, but why did she bring me here?" asked Adam.

"She brought you here so that ZED would have someone to train to lead his armies," said Kai.

Just then they heard Aelita screaming for help.

"SHIT, LET'S GO!" yelled Kai.

Kai and Adam ran out of the Corridor and saw Creepers everywhere.

"Ok I guess we are fucked," said Adam.

"You bet," said Kai.

Jeremy managed to get free from the Creeper that held him and ran for the exit. However the Creeper didn't fallow to stop him. When Jeremy opened the exit door he saw X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. wore all black and was bald he still had his dual swords and pistol from last time.

"X.A.N.A, we need your help," said Jeremy.

X.A.N.A didn't say anything; he picked Jeremy up by the throat and brought him back to where the Creepers where. He held Jeremy over the railing and was motioning to let him go.

"See I don't work for good, I just needed to sway you guys to believe that I was good so I could help ZED escape his prison," said X.A.N.A.

"I knew it. You sneaky bastard," said Odd.

"Thanks for the recognition Odd. Now say good bye to Jeremy," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A let go of Jeremy but Jeremy didn't fall.

"Nice save Adam," said Kai.

"Um Kai I'm not doing that," said Adam.

Kai looked around and then spotted Yumi. She was standing up and holding Jeremy in the air without her hands.

"What the Hell, I thought you guys had her," said X.A.N.A to a Creeper.

"_I got her boss_," said the Creeper.

The Creeper lunched for Yumi but was stopped by a large electric energy blast.

"What the fuck is going on here?" said X.A.N.A in a confused tone.

Immediately Kai and Adam began to take out the Creepers. Kai was shooting them in their heads with his Desert Eagle and Adam was throwing electric energy blasts at them. In no time X.A.N.A and three of his Creeper guards were left. Everyone else was in a fighting stance.

* * *

Look X.A.N.A arrived.  
Review. 


	5. Close Call

Disclaimer has not changed and nere will.  
This story has been sitting in my computer for too long so I will finish it now, reviews or no reviews. I also accept anonymous reviews if you don't want to leave a signed one.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**CLOSE CALL**_

Yumi lowered Jeremy back onto the platform and X.A.N.A. stood in awe.

"So it seems you've got me beat, right," said X.A.N.A.

"That right X.A.N.A," said Yumi.

"Ah, but you're wrong there Yumi," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A snapped his fingers and six Metal Men appeared.

"Now I take my leave," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. turned around to see a big surprise.

"What, your supposed to be dead," said X.A.N.A.

"Key word supposed," said KC.

KC throws an electric energy blast at X.A.N.A and sends him flying over the railing. But when KC checks to see if X.A.N.A. is still falling, but X.A.N.A. is gone. The Metal Men and X.A.N.A'S Creeper guards had left also.

"Where did he go?" asked Tyson.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said KC.

"I thought you were dead," said Adam.

"Nah, it takes more than ZED to kill me," said KC.

"Well I guess we can get out of here now," said Moen.

Then they heard moaning coming form behind them.

"Hey I guess Ulrich finally decide to join the party. Too bad the party is over," said Odd.

Tyson helped Ulrich stand up and get his balance.

"Man why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?" asked Ulrich.

"It's because you haven't walked or used any other function of your body for about 2000 years," said Jeremy.

"How is that possible?" asked Ulrich.

"Well ZED forwarded time 2000 years and in return forgot to apply that to the physical attributes of the human race. So with that everyone's bodies aged but didn't die off. If they get released it feels like you've been in a coma for about two years," said Jeremy.

Everyone looked at Jeremy with confused faces.

"Einstein you've got to stop talking genius, because we can't understand it," said Odd.

"Ok just for ODD I'll explain it in terms that you all can understand. ZED put you to sleep for 2000 years with out changing your age," said Jeremy.

"Couldn't have put it better my self Einstein," said Odd.

"One of these days Odd you're gonna get it," said Jeremy.

"Ooh I'm shaking with fear," said Odd.

Then Aelita came running back to the group. No one noticed that she had left.

"Guys we have a problem," said Aelita.

"What?" asked Odd.

Then Aelita notices KC.

"KC, I thought you were dead," said Aelita.

"No, I used my cloaking power to escape ZED'S clutches," said KC.

"Enough talk what's the problem," said Tyson.

"It's kind of hard to explain, you'll have to see for your selves," said Aelita.

Everyone followed Aelita to the entrance door and they all stepped outside.

"Oh shit," said Ulrich.

Part of the land in front of the tower had sunken into the ground leaving a bridge. The only problem was that there were two Metal Men on the other side. Behind the Metal Men was a group of Mega Tanks Creepers and Scorpions.

"Anyone got an Escape Plan?" asked Kai.

"I thought the plan was to just walk out of here," said Moen.

"Looks like we need a new plan," said Kai.

"Why don't we call Charlie," said Gear.

"Gear your crazy you know Charlie doesn't want any part in this war," said Kai.

"Yeah I know but he's the only one with a truck big enough to make a dent in this army," said Gear.

"That's right, but he still won't do it," said Kai.

"There's only one way to find out," said Gear.

"Ok just what do you plan to call him with," said Kai.

Gear pulls out a Cell phone and types in Charlie's phone number.

"That won't work, there's no service anymore," said Kai.

"It's ringing," said Gear.

A few seconds later Charlie picks up.

"Hello," said Charlie.

"Charlie I nee a favor," said Gear.

"No, I don't do rescue missions," said Charlie.

"I know but you like to blow shit up right," said Gear.

"Go on," said Charlie.

"Well I'm not asking you to rescue us just blow up the shit blocking our exit," said Gear.

"," (Charlie's phone.)

"Charlie, you there," said Gear.

"," (Charlie's phone.)

Gear hung up his phone.

"So is he coming?" asked Kai.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Gear.

"Told you he wouldn't do it," said Kai.

"So what do we do now?" asked Adam.

"Just sit and wait for ZED to come and get us I guess," said Odd.

A few minutes if silence went by and then Ulrich spoke up.

"Jeremy can't you figure a way for us to get out of this mess?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy just pretend it' s Lyoko and do what you always do," said Yumi.

Jeremy stood up and looked at the line of enemies. Then he saw what appeared to be a mortar falling out of the sky.

"Look Jeremy has mortaring powers," said Odd.

"Odd I'm not doing that," said Jeremy.

Then the mortar hit one of the Scorpions and the scorpion blew up. Next there was a blaze of Hell Fire rockets as they bombarded ZED'S blockade.

"Hell yeah this is what war is about," said Tyson.

In a matter of seconds the blockade was reduced to nothing but black and green parts and some fire. In the background everyone could see a huge vehicle. It looked like a tank but was twice as long and twice as tall.

"What is that?" asked Adam.

"That's The Behemoth," said Gear.

"I guess Charlie decided to come after all," said Kai.

Everyone ran from the tower across the bridge. But the bridge was rigged. Odd was leading the pack as they crossed the middle and the bombs under the bridge blew. The middle fell and took Odd with it. But the back of Odds shirt got caught on the rock and he was hanging over the edge.

"ODD!" yelled Yumi.

Kai ran to the edge and grabbed Odd by his shirt and lifted him onto the bridge. Odd was shaking and had a very scared look in his eyes.

"Someone take care of Odd," said Kai.

Yumi came over and helped Odd stand up.

"Ulrich come help," said Yumi.

Ulrich came over and helped Yumi hold Odd up and Kai talked to Charlie.

"Charlie I owe you one for this," said Kai.

"Well I figured if my friends are in trouble then I should help," said Charlie.

Charlie started to walk away when Kai asked.

"Were are you going."

"To get you guys a bridge," said Charlie.

A few seconds later Charlie backed The Behemoth up and dropped the back hatch until it came flush with the broken bridge. Everyone got into The Behemoth and Charlie closed the back door. But just before the door closed a large amount of laser fire entered the bay of the Behemoth. Tyson fell to the ground and everyone looked out side to see nothing.

"TYSON!" yelled Adam.

Adam ran to Tyson to see that he was hit in the back by a dozen laser shots. Charlie was screaming to his men to get some medical attention. One of the radar watchers said that there were six flying monsters out side and something really big coming. So Charlie's medics took Tyson to the hospital room and Adam joined the rest of the gang in the control room.

"Looks as if we have a few hornets out there," said Charlie.

"Those aren't hornets, they are wasps," said Jeremy.

"All right I go these guys," said Odd.

"Odd don't be stupid, you don't have any weapons," said Yumi.

"Yeah and you've just recovered from a near fall that could have killed you," said Ulrich.

"Guys," said KC as he pulled a black box out of his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't believe it," said Aelita.

"What?" said Kai.

"It's a shrink box," said Aelita.

KC pushed the red button and the box grew three times its size and was now as big as a safe. KC opened the safe to reveal a shit load of weapons. He then pulled out a sword bottom the D.C-11 mini laser and two seeker disks.

"Your weapons," said KC.

"All right," said Odd.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get out of here now," said Charlie.

"Why, I was just about to have some fun," said Odd.

Charlie puts and image up on a screen.

"This is why," said Charlie.

"Holy cow," said Jeremy.

"It's a Mega tank," said Yumi.

"Yeah but look at the size," said Aelita.

"That thing is twice the size of a normal Mega Tank," said Odd.

"It's like a Super Tank," said Ulrich.

"ZED really went out of his way this time," said Moen.

"OK EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND STRAP IN!" yelled Charlie.

Everyone but Odd sat down and buckled up.

"This tub can't out run a mega tank," said Odd.

Charlie looks back as if he was going to tell Odd to sit down but instead he looked forward and hit the gas. Immediately Odd was thrown backwards and Kai caught him. The Behemoth was picking up speed at a very fast pace but the Super Tank was closing in.

"Holy shit I didn't know this thing had so much torque," said Odd.

"You'd be surprised at what this thing doesn't have. Now buckle up," said Kai.

Charlie was yelling directions for the gunmen to take out the hornets. So in a matter of seconds the 18 gunmen took out the six hornets. Then there was a huge blast and The Behemoth's rear end was lifted off the ground and then fell down.

"I need all weapon power diverted to the long nine's," said Charlie.

"What are the long nine's?" asked Moen.

"Those three nine foot cannons on top of this rig," said Charlie.

"I sure hope those things have enough power to take out that Super Tank," said Jeremy.

"Don't worry they have way more than enough power. We're going to murder that hunk of junk," said Charlie.

A few seconds later a signal was given and the gunner fired one of the nine-foot cannons. The blast just missed the Super tank.

"Fire again," said Charlie

Another nine-foot cannon was fired at the Super Tank. This time it hit the outer shell but didn't do any damage.

"Man this thing is unstoppable," said Charlie.

"No it's not," said Odd. "Just wait for it to open and then hit the giant laser gun inside."

"And how do you know that this will work," said Charlie.

"Trust me I've battled these things many times," said Odd.

"Yeah except they weren't twice the size," said Ulrich.

So they drove for a really long time, at least an hour before Charlie got frustrated.

"Ok why isn't this thing opening up?" asked Charlie.

"Well it can't drive and fire," said Jeremy.

"So what do I do?" asked Charlie.

"Stop," said KC.

"Stop, that's just crazy enough to work," said Charlie.

So Charlie put the brakes on and The Behemoth came so a stop. The Super Tank bought the trap it was being led into and stopped just in range. The Super Tank then opened up and charged its cannon. Charlie ordered all long nines to aim at the Super Tanks cannon. When the Cannons were aimed the cannons were fired. The Super Tank was done charging and fired at The Behemoth. Two of the blasts from The Behemoth stopped the Super Tanks blast wave, and the third long nine blast hit the Super Tanks cannon dead on. The Super Tank shut and flew backwards, then blew up.

"Now that's what I call an explosion," said Charlie.

"We'd better get out of here before ZED'S reinforcements arrive," said Jeremy.

"How do you know that he will bring reinforcements," said Charlie.

"From experience," said Jeremy.

"Whatever," said Charlie.

"I think he may be right. Besides we don't want another close call like that again," said Kai.

"Ok well just head to my hide out and you guys can plan your attack there," said Charlie.

"No we should head back the main base," said Kai.

"Oh, you mean the smoldering heap that's in front of us," said Charlie.

Everyone looked at the monitor displaying the base. The whole thing was up in smoke. Dead bodies were in the rubble also parts of Mega Tanks and Crabs lay in the battlefield.

"I guess it's your base we are going to," said Kai.

Then an officer walks into the room with Adam. Adam doesn't look too happy.

"What's wrong Adam?" asked Yumi.

"Tyson's dead," said Adam.

The room was silent for a bit, then Charlie ordered Tyson's body to be put in the rubble with the other dead bodies. The Behemoth drove off to the south to the Golf of Mexico. It stopped at a base and everyone unloaded and walked into Charlie's hide out. The gang then began to plan where to go next. Charlie had access to a satellite so they used it to find ZED'S base. You'll never guess where it is.


	6. Finding ZED's Fortress

_**FINDING ZED'S FORTRESS**_

"France?" said Jeremy.

"That's what it looks like," said Ulrich.

"So then we travel to France and take him out," said Odd.

"Easier said then done," said Moen.

"Oh and what's the catch?" asked Odd.

"If you looked at the layout you would see that there is the Dark Forest around the stone wall that guards the fortress," said Moen.

"And not to mention that ZED and X.A.N.A have both sided with each other and we'll have more than double the forces to deal with," said Jeremy.

"Hey guy's Kai is giving as a ride to France is his submarine," said Aelita.

"How did he know that we were going to France?" asked Odd.

"The door is wide open and everyone can hear you guys," said Kai.

"So when do we leave?" asked KC.

"Now," said Kai.

Everyone went over to Kai's Firebird and squeezed inside.

"Sorry about the tight fit," said Kai.

"Well it's a good thing that you have a gun post on the back or everyone wouldn't have fit on the car," said Ulrich.

After everything was set Kai got in and drove south until they reached the Gulf of Mexico. At the gulf's entrance there was a submarine with two guards standing near by.

"There she is, the Castigator," said Kai.

"Castigator?" asked Odd.

"Don't ask me it was painted on the side," said Kai.

Everyone walked up to the ship. Kai got on and opened the hatch. He then motioned for everyone to get in when he remembered he forgot something in his car.

"Guy's I'll be right back, I have to get some thing for you," said Kai.

"Ok but hurry," said Jeremy.

Kai ran to his car and got in. A few seconds later a laser blast hit the car and it exploded.

"KAI!" yelled Jeremy.

Next the two guards were shot in the head and fell off the dock. Everyone got into the hatch.

"Jeremy, come on," said Yumi as she dragged Jeremy to the hatch.

Adam ran to the controls and looked for someway to start the sub.

"I can't figure out what starts it," said Adam.

"Here let me look," said Ulrich.

Ulrich pushed a button and the torpedo armed light flashed.

"That's not it," said Adam.

"Well what do you suggest," said Ulrich.

Yumi ran over to the periscope and looked out side.

"Um guys lets hurry up the Metal Men are coming," said Yumi.

"Move over guys I got this," said Aelita.

In no time at all Aelita got the ship started and was moving it into deeper water so it could dive.

"Wow Aelita how did you know how to start it?" asked Odd.

"Well when I was trapped in X.A.N.A. I had a lot of time to explore your world," said Aelita.

"Thank goodness we met you," said Ulrich.

The ride was going to be a while so Aelita put the sub in auto drive. The sub was quiet for a while then KC heard something coming from the back.

"I'll go check it out," said KC.

"Dude it's probably nothing," said Odd.

"Yeah something probably fell," said Yumi.

"Still you never know, what if ZED had some of his minions on board to jump us," said KC.

KC walked to one of the back rooms, there didn't seem to be anyone there so he turned around and started to walk back. Just as he got near the door the mattress beside him turned jet-black and a Shape shifter came out and muffled KC's scream. KC managed to wrestle free and ran back to the others.

"Guys we have a problem," said KC.

"What?" asked Yumi.

Before KC could answer random objects started to transform into the Shape shifters and they grabbed everyone and tied them up. The Shape Shifters then took them to the holding cells in the back.

"Master X.A.N.A. will be wishing to see you," said a Shape Shifter.

"I thought it was ZED," said Jeremy.

"NO! ZED runs only the militaries destruction plans. X.A.N.A. develops the capture plans," said the Shape Shifter.

The Shape Shifters left the room.

"Ok X.A.N.A. has managed to capture us on our own vessel," said Odd.

"I don't think so," said Moen.

Everyone looked over to see Moen, they didn't see him get captured by the Shape Shifters.

"Well I guess we have our way out," said Ulrich.

Moen quietly got everyone out of their cells and then they made their way into the other room. Ulrich took out his sword, Odd got his mini laser ready, Yumi got out her seeker disks, Moen and KC changed into their other forms, and KC gave Jeremy a pistol. Aelita then walked over to the area with some of the Shaped Shifters. The Shape Shifters looked over to see her and then attacked.

"NOW!" yelled Aelita.

At that point Ulrich and the others jumped out and engaged the Shape Shifters. Ulrich began by cutting them in half with his sword. The Shape Shifters began to disappear as they were killed. Yumi's seeker disk took out many Shifters on its own. KC and Moen used their energy blasts to take out any remaining Shifters. After the last one Aelita and Jeremy took the sub controls and everyone else took posts all over the sub to prevent any other attacks. One day later the sub came up on ZED'S fortress.


	7. Battling ZED

_**Battling ZED**_

The gang got out of the sub carefully so that they wouldn't be hit by a surprise attack. Then they walked up to the main gates of ZED'S new fortress. Behind the gates was the Dark Forest, ZED had total control over this area. Then the gates opened and the gang stepped into the Dark Forest. As soon as the gates closed every spot of light disappeared.

" I hate this part," said Moen.

"I know what you mean," said Jeremy.

"Ok guy listen the best thing for us to do is watch out for the Creepers and Shape Shifters," said Ulrich.

The gang moved cautiously threw the forest looking left and right to see if any creatures were around. Then they heard something scurrying towards them. KC and Adam made electric energy balls to light up the area around them. The creatures soon came into view.

"Well what do you know, Roachsters," said Odd.

Then out from the Rochester's laser cannons came a gas. Immediately the gang felt very sleepy. Odd only got one shot off with his mini laser before he was asleep with the rest of the gang. Unfortunately Odd's laser missed. Then some Creepers came out of the trees and onto the path. They picked up their masters' visitors and brought them inside. When everyone woke up they were in a large room with lots of electronical equipment.

"What is this place?" asked Yumi.

"This is the place where you all will die," said a Familiar voice.

Just then ZED came into view he still wore the same outfit as before, black with a black cape and his dark goggles.

"This time none of you will escape and I will become victorious," said ZED.

"We'll just see about that," said a voice from behind him.

ZED turned around to see Adam standing there. Adam through an energy ball at ZED and ZED dodged it.

"Ha, fool you can't even hit me," said ZED in a confident voice.

"Wasn't aiming for you," said Adam.

From behind ZED was hit with another energy blast. He fell over then picked himself off the ground and turned around. Everyone was off the wall and had their weapons out.

"I want a piece of you," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich wait," said Jeremy.

Jeremy was too late. Ulrich had already engaged ZED and they were in a sword fight.

"Jeremy take Moen, Odd, Aelita, and Adam with you to go find X.A.N.A.," said KC.

"What should I do?" asked Yumi.

"Stay here and help," said KC.

"Ok lets do it," said Jeremy.

Jeremy and the others left the room in search of X.A.N.A. while KC and Yumi stayed to help Ulrich.

"Give it up boy, you can't beat me," said ZED.

"I bet you'll have a different answer when I do," said Ulrich.

ZED and Ulrich moved around the room exchanging blocks. All KC and Yumi could do was watch.

"Wow I didn't know he was that good with a sword," said KC.

"Yeah, I think he's cute when he gets angry," said Yumi.

They turned back to the fight to see ZED lying on the floor with blood coming out of his side. Ulrich was standing over ZED and had his sword to ZED'S throat.

"Well looks like you beat me," said ZED.

"Yeah now I will cut off your head and this will all be over," said Ulrich.

But ZED was just faking it; ZED picked up his sword and shoved it into Ulrich's Stomach. Ulrich staggered backwards and fell over.

"ULRICH NOOO!" screamed Yumi.

Yumi through her seeker disk at ZED who had just picked himself off the floor. The disk hit ZED with great force just below the heart area. ZED immediately fell to one knee but then got back up again.

"You little bitch I'll get you for that," said ZED.

Yumi throws her other disk at ZED and it hits him in the stomach. ZED staggers backwards but then goes and takes his sword out of Ulrich and begins to charge at Yumi but Yumi is not in front of him. Instead ZED see a huge electrical energy blast coming right at his face.

"Oh shit," said ZED just before he gets hit with the blast and goes flying into the wall.

ZED doesn't get up he just sits there but he is still breathing. KC goes over to Yumi who is sitting next to Ulrich.

"Ulrich you can't die, ZED'S gone for good," said Yumi.

"I… Love you…Yumi," said Ulrich.

That was the last thing that Ulrich said before he died. Then KC went crazy.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," yelled KC.

KC took Ulrich's sword, walked over to ZED'S motionless body. ZED looked up and smiled.

"Smile at this asshole," said KC.

KC then cuts off ZED'S head and starts to slice up ZED'S body. With blood spraying all over the wall and KC Yumi comes over and stops KC.

"KC it's ok, it's ok," said Yumi.

"That bastard, he deserved what he got," said KC.

"I agree with you on this one but we need to find Jeremy," said Yumi.


	8. Return to the Past

_**RETURN TO THE PAST**_

Meanwhile Jeremy Odd, Moen, Adam and Aelita.

"Look over here," said Adam.

"Well would you look at that, an elevator," said Odd.

"I'll give you three guesses as to where this elevator goes but you'll only need one," said Jeremy.

Everyone got into the elevator and went down one level. The door opened to reveal X.A.N.A.'S computer but there was no X.A.N.A.

"Ok X.A.N.A. is gone and we have his computer all to our selves," said Odd.

Jeremy immediately gets to the screen and searches for an activated tower; sure enough he finds one.

"Ok if I'm correct then that elevator should go down one more level. Odd and Aelita go get into the scanners, when Yumi comes I'll transfer her," said Jeremy.

Odd and Aelita walked into the elevator and took it down one level to the scanner room. Once in there Odd and Aelita each got into a scanner.

"Let's hope that this is the last time we have to do this," said Odd.

"I hope so Odd," said Aelita.

Jeremy starts the transfer and in seconds Odd and Aelita are in Lyoko. A few seconds later Yumi and KC show up.

"Where's Ulrich?" asked Jeremy.

"He won't be joining us anymore," said KC.

"You mean he's dead," said Jeremy looking surprised.

"Yes but we can't let that stop us," said Yumi.

"Right, Yumi go get into a scanner I'm sending you to the polar region with Odd and Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Moen, Adam, come with me," said KC.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jeremy.

"I suspect that X.A.N.A. may come back soon so I think we should have a little cover upstairs," said KC.

"Very well then let's hurry," said Jeremy.

Yumi went to the scanner room while Adam, KC, and Moen went upstairs to wait for X.A.N.A.

"Ok you guys Yumi will be joining you soon," said Jeremy.

Jeremy transfers Yumi and she ends up with Odd and Aelita. Of course some old friends drop in for a visit.

"Watch out behind you there are two Mega Tanks coming," said Jeremy.

"Don't worry we've got em" said Odd.

Meanwhile up stairs X.A.N.A. has just entered the building.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said X.A.N.A.

"Should we take care of them master?" asked a Creeper.

"No leave them to me," said X.A.N.A.

KC gave Adam Ulrich's sword and told Moen to provide some energy blast back up. KC then made his sword appear out of thin air. X.A.N.A. takes out his sword and gets ready to fight.

"So you guys want to play eh," said X.A.N.A.

Moen unleashes a black energy blast and it hits X.A.N.A. throwing him off his feat. Down below Jeremy hears X.A.N.A. fall.

"Guys we need to hurry this up X.A.N.A.'S back," said Jeremy.

"Ok Einstein," said Odd as he destroys the final Mega Tank.

"Look, there's the tower," said Aelita as she points to the activated tower.

"Alright Aelita lets send X.A.N.A. home crying to his mommy," said Odd.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Odd," said Yumi as she points to a swarm of 50 waspters.

"Well it looks like X.A.N.A. was planning ahead on this one," said Odd.

"Guys this is beginning to worry me," said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jeremy we won't let X.A.N.A.'S monsters even touch Aelita," said Odd.

Back upstairs.

"Give it up X.A.N.A. you can't win," said KC.

"Oh really," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. pulls out two Uzi's and takes aim.

"Well it looks like I win," said X.A.N.A.

"Shit didn't see that coming," said KC.

X.A.N.A. opened fire, bullets ripped through the air as he tried to hit KC or Adam. Moen had gone down the elevator to escape the bullets. KC dove into the room where ZED was dead and shut the door. Adam didn't have any room to go into so he dodged the bullets until one hit him. The bullet hit Adam in the arm and he staggered back towards the wall and slid down. He clutched his arm in pain and wasn't sure how far the bullet was in.

"Well I'll kill you and then go after your friends," said X.A.N.A.

But X.A.N.A. heard screams of dying Creepers from behind him, so he turned to look and wham. X.A.N.A was hit with a huge fireball. He was immediately engulfed in flames and went running down the hall. Then gunfire rang out and X.A.N.A. fell and burned to death.

"You should have died along time ago bitch," said Tyson.

"You're alive," said Adam as he tried to get up.

"Hey stay down you're hurt," said Tyson. "Of course I'm alive, I faked my death so that I could get to the submarine."

"Wait how did you know about the sub," said Adam.

The door to ZED'S room opened and KC stepped out.

"I got confirmation from Charlie to tell the nurse to fake his death," said KC.

"So you faked your death just so you could come in and save us," said Adam.

"Yeah," said Tyson.

"You guys hang tight I'll check on Jeremy," said KC.

KC road down to see what was going on.

"AWW SHIT!" yelled Jeremy.

"What's going on?" asked KC.

"Odd just got devirtualized and now Yumi is alone to guard Aelita against a mass amount of waspters," said Jeremy.

KC looked at the holo-map and saw the jam they were in.

"Well Jeremy I only have one suggestion for ya," said KC.

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Jeremy.

"Aelita has to make a run for it," said KC.

"KC that's crazy she'll never make it," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy it's our only chance," said KC.

Jeremy looked over at Moen and Moen shrugged.

"Ok I'll tell them," said Jeremy.

"Yumi, Aelita," said Jeremy.

"I heard you Jeremy," said Yumi as she destroys another waspter.

"When should I go?" asked Aelita.

Yumi waited a few seconds.

"NOW!" yelled Yumi.

Aelita ran, she ran through the swarm of waspters and ran into the tower. Yumi was then devirtualized. Aelita stepped onto the platform and was taken to the second platform. She stepped on to it and a box lit up. Aelita typed her name in and then it asked for the code.

"Go on Aelita it's up to you," said Jeremy.

Aelita typed in the code: LYOKO.


	9. Aftermath

_**Aftermath**_

After the world was sent back in time to the year 2010 and X.A.N.A.'S computer destroyed the world got back to its way of doing things. Our heroes were sent back to their homelands. KC, Adam, and Moen were sent back to America. Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were sent back to France.

"Come on honey we're going to be late," said Mr. Ishyama.

"OK!" Yumi yelled from here room.

Yumi put down a picture of her and Ulrich on here dresser and left her room for the car. They were going to Ulrich's funeral. As they arrived at the cemetery Yumi saw the Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich's parents were there. Her family got out of the car and they greeted everyone. Moments later a black car drove up. Aelita and her adoptive parents stepped out.

"Hey Yumi you doing ok?" asked Odd.

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Yumi.

"Maybe if ZED was tagged teamed then Ulrich would still be here," said Jeremy.

"You mean two on one Jeremy," said Aelita.

"Yes, whatever," said Jeremy.

"Listen guys lets not talk about this ok," said Yumi.

"That's ok with us," said Aelita.

The priest showed up and everyone followed him out to a tombstone that stood in the ground. He began to say some prayers and then opened the floor for remembrances. After each person who wanted to contribute was done the priest made the sign of the cross over the grave and they all started to leave the site. Most, especially Ulrich's parents, were crying.

"Hey Yumi you coming?" asked Odd.

"Yeah just give me a minute," said Yumi.

Odd left and Yumi kneeled beside the grave. She began to cry as she remembered all the special moments they had together.

Then in the distance there was three big bangs accompanied by flashes of light. In the graveyard a frostbitten car drove towards her. As the Delorean came to a stop in front of her she noticed that the car had wires on it that were flashing, it had what seemed to be two huge vents sticking out of the back and a white capsule stuck up that said Mr. Fusion on it. Then with a whoosh steam flew from the vents in the back. The drivers side door started to open, it cracked as the ice broke. Then a man with white hair stepped out, he was dressed in a yellow suit with two clear ties.

"Excuse me miss but am I addressing (pulls out a piece of paper) Yumi Ishiyama?" asks Dr. Brown.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Yumi.

"Emit L. Brown, I have a present sent for you from KC," said Dr. Brown.

At this point everyone had ran back to the gravesite and Jeremy was the first one to say something.

"What the fuck is that?" said Jeremy.

Dr. Brown walks over to the passenger side door and opens it.

"Yumi it's a pleasure for me to present to you," said Dr. Brown.

Then Ulrich comes out of the car. He is still dressed in his armor. Yumi starts crying again and runs over to him. She gives him a hug and then says.

"Oh god I can't believe it's you."

"Well if it wasn't for KC and Dr. Brown I wouldn't be here," said Ulrich.

At that point Ulrich's father has his jaw dropped and his mother faints. Everyone stares in amazement.

"Wait time travel isn't possible with out a shit load of power," said Jeremy.

"Yes, well you see a small nuclear reactor can fit in a car and a fusion reaction to give 1.21 jiggowats of power to a time vortex generator then it's possible to do what I have done here," said Dr. Brown.

Dr. Brown then shut the passenger side door and walks over to his driver side door. He looks inside the car for a minute.

"Ulrich how did he save you?" asked Yumi.

"I don't really know, he said something about a robot of me and the space time continuum. But Jeremy wasn't there to translate so I didn't understand one bit," said Ulrich.

They both smiled at each other, then Odd said, "Come on, Kiss already." So they did.

"Does anyone have spare garbage on them?" interrupts Dr. Brown.

Everyone looks at him with weird faces.

"Wait, here," said Ulrich.

Ulrich hands Dr. Brown what seems to be a gun clip.

"Ah a plasma laser clip, this should do the trick," said Dr. Brown as he goes and puts the clip into Mr. Fusion.

"So where ya headed?" asked Ulrich.

"1997, to clean all this mess up," said Dr. Brown.

He shuts the door and fires up the Delorean. The Delorean starts to hover off the ground and the wheels flip to horizontal. The Delorean swings around and fly's towards the sky. It disappears in a flash leaving fire trails behind.

"Ok, now can some one explain to me what he said about nuclear fusion and jellybeans," said Odd.

Everyone looks at each other and starts laughing.

"What I really want to know what jellybeans are used for in time travel," said Odd.

"Odd you'll get more confused if I try to explain it," said Jeremy.

Everyone starts to walk away from the site; Mr. Ishiyama and Mr. Stern help carry Mrs. Stern to the car. Odd is still pondering what jellybeans had to do with time travel. Dr. Brown successfully got rid of ZED after going back in time. Our heroes didn't have anything left to do but live normal lives. (Except find Odd a girl friend.)


End file.
